Mates to Lovers
by BadButt94
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the jewel, a truce was called and peace rein throughout the land. But, when Sesshomaru's throne is threatened, he calls on InuYasha for help. Will they be able to get along? Or will they just end up killing each other? SessInu. Mpreg. Yaoi. Inu-Incest.


**Preview for **_**'Mates to Lovers'**_

**Narrator's Voice**

Normal

_Characters Thinking_

…**- **Used to separate events

…

…

…**- **The longer version is used to separate between me talking and the events that relate to my min paragraphs.

…

…

…

**After the war between InuYasha, his gang, Sesshomaru, his gang ended, and Naraku there was a truce and everyone was at peace.**

…

My group and I cheered at seeing Naraku's body disappear before our very eyes.

"InuYasha!" I turned around to see the love of my life, Kagome Higurashi, running towards me.

I sheathed my sword and held my arms out for her. When she entered them, I picked her up and spun her around before kissing her lips.

"We won." She smiled.

"Yeah. We did." I smiled back.

That's when I turned my head to see my older brother, Sesshomaru, walking away from the battlefield.

"Sesshomaru, wait." I called out while putting Kagome down. He stopped in his tracks, giving me a chance to catch up. "Thank you for your help today."

"No thanks are needed." He replied smoothly after turning to face my pack and me. "We both wanted Naraku dead and that's what he is. I see no reason to extend any sort of gratitude."

His attitude always bugged me and made my blood boil. But, my annoyance with him disappeared when I looked at his waist. All three of his swords, Tōkijin, Bakusaiga, and Tenseiga, rested on each side of his waist while both his hands rested at his side, bring a question to my attention.

"Now that the battle is over… will you still continue to chase me down for Tessaiga?" I asked nervously.

Sesshomaru raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me before answering. "I have three powerful swords, more powerful than your pitiful Tessaiga, and my left arm has finally regenerated. I have no more need to obtain it. You may keep it and continue with your life in peace. For now, this Sesshomaru calls a peace between us."

…

…

…

**But, after Kagome leaves, things become confusing for InuYasha.**

…

"**HEY! WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR, YA BASTARD?!"** I yelled as I emerged from being thrown into the hot spring by Sesshomaru's tail.

"You sink of wolf. You needed to bathe." Sesshomaru answered while moving to sit on a rock.

"Gee. Thanks for your concern about my scent and hygiene." I scoffed while rolling my eyes and undressing myself.

"Besides, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"Oh yeah? And what is it? Are you here to tell me that you also can't stand the way I'm raising my son?" I laughed as I settled into the hot spring after stripping my clothes and laying them in the rocks beside me.

"I came here to ask a favor of you." He said calmly.

I don't know what it was, but there was something in his voice that told me that it was important. So, I turned around and gave him my full attention.

"Shoot. What is it that you wanted to ask me?" I asked curiously.

…

"_With Naraku's death, I finally found out what the meaning of peace is. I still have my friends, I gained a son, and now my past enemies want to form bonds with me. It makes me wonder how my life would've been had Naraku never existed. Would I have ever met Kagome? Would I still be with Kikyō? Well, one thing's for sure… I wouldn't be at the level of peace I am now."_

…

"Welcome back, brother. I see that you've finally gotten some time away to associate yourself with us commoners." I teased Sesshomaru as I moved to sit across from him in my hut.

"Very funny InuYasha. That must've taken you all morning to come up with." He teased back with a straight face.

"Oh shut, Mr. High and Mighty, and tell me what's wrong now." I said before sipping my tea.

"Very well. The Elders came to my castle yesterday to discuss the matter of producing an heir again." He started.

"Again? Man, when will those old fools realize that you're asexual already and move on with their lives." I chuckled.

"I guess they never will." He replied while sipping his tea as well.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" I asked.

"Because they threatened to remove me from the throne if I do not select a mate and produce and heir soon." He answered.

"Bummer. So, do you have anyone in mind, yet?" I questioned curiously as I took the last sip of my tea.

"As a matter of fact I do. That is why I have come here today… I wanted to ask you, InuYasha, to become my mate and bear me an heir." He asked calmly.

His question made me spit out my tea onto the floor next to me. **"WHAT?!"**

…

"_Apart of me wants to accept his offer, because I'm so lonely. The other part thinks it's wrong. It feels like I'm cheating on Kagome. She's been gone for two years now, without a word at that. I want to wait and try again with her, but in the end… I think it'll only hurt me more…"_

…

…

…

**Although InuYasha finds peace amongst this situation, trouble still lurks around the corner for these two brothers.**

…

Everyone was sitting in the garden, enjoying the laughter of the children and witty banter between Sesshomaru, Kōga, and InuYasha when the ground started to shake. Fear filling everyone, except Sesshomaru. Rin and Shippō ran to hide behind InuYasha and Sesshomaru's legs. Out of instinct, InuYasha bent down to hold onto his children tightly.

"Sesshomaru! What's going on?" InuYasha called out.

"**SESSHOMARU!" **An angry voice called out as an angry woman with long silver hair appeared.

Everyone was amazed at how beautiful this woman looked, even when angry, and also at the fact she almost looks like Sesshomaru's twin.

"Sesshomaru, who is this woman?" Sango asked.

"This is my mother, InuKimi." He sighed in annoyance before stepping forward. "What are you doing here?"

"_**Sesshomaru… I am very disappointed in you, son. It was one thing you decided to treat that young human girl as your daughter, but to ask a half-breed to become your mate is crossing the line. Half-brother or not, we DO NOT taint our family's bloodline any further by mating with those things! Have you lost your mind?!"**_ InuKimi yelled angrily.

"_**You will not come onto my property and insult my future mate in such a manor."**_ Sesshomaru glared before removing Tōkijin from its sheath and pointing it at her. _**"You WILL leave and not return until you have a better attitude about my decision as ruler of these lands."**_

…

"_**Mother! What have you done to InuYasha?!" **_Sesshomaru yells out.

In his mother's hand is the magical flute she once showed him when he was only a pup. The flute has the ability to control anyone the user pleases by playing a magical melody that only they can hear. Once they hear the music playing, they are place in a trance and forced to do whatever the wielder commands of them. And knowing how his mother is, Sesshomaru knows that she's up to no good.

"I am correcting your only mistake, my son. You can thank me for it later. Now InuYasha, walk to the edge of this cliff and fall to your death." InuKimi commanded before playing her flute again.

InuYasha didn't say a word as he did as he was told. He turned around and made his way to the edge of the cliff.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! Wake up!" Sesshomaru yelled out, hoping to break the spell, but it was in vain. When InuKimi stopped playing her flute, the spell wore off and InuYasha began plunging to his death into the sea below the cliff they were standing on.

"**INUYASHA!"** Sesshomaru called out one last time before speeding after him, removing his armor as he speed towards his mate and into the water after him.

Before they hit the water, Sesshomaru reached of his half-demon's hand, but barely missed and caused both of them to plunge into the water. Once they were in the water, to make sure that they were both dead, InuKimi used her flute to telekinesis ability to throw boulders into the water after them, laughing all the while.

"This is the fate of daiyōkai who make mistakes. Goodbye, my son." She continued to laugh evilly.

…

…

…

**Will they be able to overcome their troubles?**

…

"Despite everything you've done for me, I still have doubt and distrust in you." InuYasha spoke quietly.

Sesshomaru nodes at his brother's hurt words before speaking. "I know you can't. All I ask is a chance to make it up to you."

…

"Do you, Sesshomaru, take InuYasha to be your lawful mate? To have, hold, and take care of in both sickness and health? To be his protector, lover and friend while also upholding your position as ruler of the Western Lands?" The Elder asked.

"I do." Sesshomaru answered, maintaining his strong look in front of InuYasha.

"And do you, InuYasha, allow Sesshomaru to be your lawful mate? You have, hold, and take care of in both sickness and health? To forever be by his side as more than his beta, but also his partner, co-ruler, and bearer of any and all of his heirs?" The Elder asked.

"I do." InuYasha answered without any hesitation. He may not be sure about a lot of things, but this decision was something that he was 1,000% sure about.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two mates as well as rulers of the Western Lands. You may now make your markings on each other."

…

…

…

**Or will everything go to hell?**

"I can't believe you would even say that? I thought you loved me?" Kagome said in an angry, hurt voice.

"I did loved you once. But, the day you left me and didn't return for years, was the day I began to stop loving you." InuYasha glared back.

This took Kagome back by surprise. She was not expecting InuYasha to say something like that. She expected to come back and he'd be waiting for her and that everything would be fine. But, the fact that she was wrong and that this was not the case, made Kagome pissed beyond belief.

She walked up to InuYasha with a hard glare. _**"Mark my words InuYasha… You're going to regret those words one day."**_

"_**Leave through the well and never and never return."**_ InuYasha growled before turning to head back to the village.

…

Kagome was walking back towards the well when she heard something. "Who's there?"

InuKimi emerges from behind a tree with a smirk. "There's no need to be alarmed, child. I can sense the hatred you have for Sesshomaru. I can also sense that you want him dead. Am I correct?"

Kagome was weary of this mysterious woman, but decided to answer her none the less. "Yes. I do want him dead. More than anything."

"I can help you with that." She smirked harder. "But first, I would like for you to meet an acquaintance of mine."

Kagome turned her head and gasped at the dark figure that emerged from the woods. "It can't be…"

…

"If you want to see your mate or pets again, then come to my castle to get them. Until then, I'll keep them busy. So long, my son." She laughed evilly as she began to ascend into the night sky.

"**INUYASHA!"** Sesshomaru yelled as he watched his mother take his beloved away.

"**SESSHOMARU!" **InuYasha yelled back right before InuKimi, their pets, and he disappeared.

**...**

"I'm going to rescue Sesshomaru, even if I die doing it. I promise to bring him home if it's the last thing I do." InuYasha stated as he dressed in the armor he received for his birthday and put Tessaiga on his waist.

…

…

…

**I guess you'll have to wait and see.**

…

"Why is it that whenever I finds peace in my life, you always have to come in and mess it up?" InuYasha sighed as he fell onto their bed with a huff.

Sesshomaru watched his baby brother/ mate with an amusing smirk before moving to sit on the edge of their bed. "I find that it amuses me more than sparring."

…

…

…

"_**Mates to Lovers"**_

**Coming Soon!**

**Rated M for Mature**

**Other Warnings and Disclaimers Will Be Featured In The First Chapter!**


End file.
